Accidental Love
by skittlesmomma27
Summary: Peer pressure is a very real thing. Giving in to peer pressure leads Bella down a very different path than the one she envisioned for herself. Especially at the tender age of 15.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something that has been on my mind for a few days. I have in no way forgotten about A Helping Hand, just a bit of writers block, or A Journey to Remember, stuck on my broken laptop.

 **Just so everyone is aware, this story will NOT be a Bella/Jacob love story. Jacob is a jerk and ass in this story. As my usual stories go Edward will come to the rescue. Eventually. I just wrote this today so lemme know what you think.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

September 28

Isabella Marie Swan. That's my name but it's not what I'm known by at school. Not now. Slut, whore, tramp, bitch. These were the names I was being called lately because I had made a huge mistake by giving into peer pressure. Things had changed over the summer while I visited my Dad and childhood friends in my hometown of Forks, Washington.

*****FLASHBACK******

July 4

"Have you done it with anybody yet?" Leah, a friend of mine from childhood, asked me as we lounged on the beach at La Push. All of us "kids" we're camping on the beach to celebrate the American holiday. My dad agreed to let me spend the night on the beach because my sixteenth birthday was coming up in a few months and he was going to miss it.

I shook my head as I lean back on my bent elbows as I watched my summertime friends play in the ocean on this rare sunny day. "No. Have you?" I asked her curiously because all my friends back in Florida seem to be losing their virginity.

She nodded and pointed at Sam who was chasing his current girlfriend and Leah's cousin, Emily, through the surfs edge. "I gave it up to Sam this past Valentine's Day then he dumped me for Emily a few weeks later."

She seemed so nonchalant about it. "That's gotta suck. Did it hurt like everyone says?"

"It did at first but she makes him happy without even trying. To be honest, the first time does suck but the second time feels amazing." She said with a smile. "I'm just glad it's over and now I don't have to worry about it anymore."

I just watched the guys and girls play and flirt before spotting Jacob Black strutting my way. We have been best friends since we were in diapers and he developed a crush on me a few years ago but I hasn't reciprocated yet because I lived most of the year in Florida. My parents had split when I was just seven years old and my mom moved us to Florida where we have lived for the past eight years. "Bells, wanna come cliff diving with me?" Jacob asked as he stood next to the towel I was lounging on. I had to admit that at 15 the boy looked dang good. He has a defined stomach with minimal hair that disappeared into his swim trunks, shoulder length jet black hair, and expressive eyes.

I hopped off the towel taking the hand he offered. "Absolutely!" I told h excitedly because we had been jumping off these cliffs for the past few summers. It was a thrill like no other.

He didn't release my hand the entire trek up the mountain and used it to tug me into his defined arms when we reached the rock outcropping. "This bikini is killing me, Bella." He groaned out as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jacob…." I trailed off as I placed my hands on his warm chest causing him to groan. "We can't. I'm leaving in two weeks to go back to Florida." I reminded him softly.

He nodded knowingly. "I know but I also don't care. Can I kiss you? Please?"

"I've never…" I admitted nervously.

He just smiled as he slid his hands up to cup my face gently. "It's okay." He whispered as his head descended towards mine. Before I knew it my first kiss was over. It hadn't curled my toes like books and movies described but it wasn't all bad once my nerves left me.

That was the turn in our relationship.

Later that evening I was sitting next to Jessica on a log as the boys built the bonfire so we could roast our marshmallows and hot dogs. "I saw you and Jake kissing today. Congrats. I hear that he can rock a girls world."

I shrug. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He is a well sought after guy in the area. Both on the reservation and in town. Girls are jealous that he picked you without you even trying." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "He's good in bed, knows what he's doing, makes a girl orgasm before he does. Even on their first time."

I tuned her out at that point because I was conflicted. All of my friends back home were texting me that they had done it so I was the last one in our little clique that hadn't had sex yet. Now, all the girls here were talking about sex and that Jake was apparently a good guy to lose your virginity to. Sighing I get up and walk down to the beach so I could think. I was walking through the surfs edge when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

"Sex." I told him honestly.

He turned me around as he looked at me curiously. "Yeah, wanna give it a try?"

"Yeah, I think so."

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Yep. So that is how I lost my virginity. In a tent. On a public beach. To a guy I didn't love. Because all my friends were having sex except me.

Now almost three months later I am the one left dealing with the aftermath. I pick my phone up off the bathroom counter snapping a picture of the sticks lined up in a neat little row before sending it to Jacob with the tag line **_we got a problem!_**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

October 19

For several weeks after I sent the text to Jacob his response pissed me off and haunted me.

 _ **Get rid of it!**_

"Look at that slut."

"Doesn't she know how to get rid of that problem?"

"What a trashy whore."

"She's free game now!"

"At least we know she puts out."

"Can't knock a bitch up twice."

"I knee there was something off about that trailer slut."

These are just the comments I hear before lunch. Today. Grabbing an orange and a bottle of water I headed for the doors that led out of the cafeteria aware of all the eyes on me. Over the past few weeks it had gotten nearly impossible to hide my ever expanding stomach but the one person I had managed to hide it from was my mother. I knee she would immediately suggest having an abortion because it would ruin the carefully crafted world she has created in the rich crowd of Miami. I was currently fifteen weeks pregnant and knew the time had come to let my mother know about her grandchild existence. Ever since she had met and married pro-ball player Phil Dwyer she was rarely home much less concerned about what I was up to. She always told people that I was such a good and easy child so she didn't worry about me getting into trouble. Little did she know…

"Please let me hit a bitch." My best friend and wannabe protector, Rosalie Hale, asked as she hopped up on the picnic table beside where I was sitting.

I shook my head at her as I studiously peeled my orange. "Where's Alice today?" I asked about our counterpart that finished our mishmash trio.

"She's helping her cousin get settled in at home. Remember?" she asked with an eye roll because apparently we had talked about this.

"I guess I forgot." I mumbled as I popped a piece of orange into my mouth trying to recall these conversations we had apparently had. Then I remembered some things. "He's a junior, right?"

"Yep. How's my niece doing today?" she asked changing the subject.

Rolling my eyes at her I pulled myself up onto the picnic table beside her, my rounded stomach obvious when I stretched back onto my elbows. "She's been good today. Hasn't made me sick or caused me to pee on myself yet." I commented dryly.

"Don't blame her, she's innocent." Rose commented as she pulled her new favorite book from her bag. "Did you know she's the size of an apple this week?"

Groaning I lay back flat on the picnic table with my arms hanging off the end. "I'm gonna tell my Mom today after school." I told her softly. "Any suggestions oh wise one?"

"Just tell her to deal with it." Rose said as the warning bell sounded that we had five minutes left of our lunch break. "Hell, text her like you did Jacob. That would be funny."

Before I could second guess myself or chicken out I pulled my phone from my back pocket and texted my mom the great news along with a side shot of my rounded mid-section.

 _ **Congrats Mom! You're going to be a grandma next year!**_

Once the message read 'sent' I hopped off the table heading for the last half of my hellish day.

After the final bell rang I began my trek to the student parking lot where I was surprised to see Alice and some auburn haired Adonis standing beside my car. "Ali!" I called out as I quickened my pace to get to her but grace was not on my side and I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. "Ah!" I called out as I began falling towards the ground. Only I didn't hit the ground. Warm muscled arms stopped me halfway.

"Careful there, Princess."

Once I was steady on my feet I turned to glare at him. "I'm pregnant, dumb ass, not princess material." I told him as I headed for Alice who had been joined by Rose and Jasper. All three were laughing at me. "It's not funny, you guys." I mumbled as I tossed my bag into the backseat of my new car I had gotten for my 'Sweet 16'. It was a gorgeous midnight blue Audi Q3. My mom had thought I was crazy to get an SUV for my very first car but at the point of picking out the vehicle I had already suspected that I was pregnant. I had played it off though by bragging that I was the only one of my friends with my license so car pooling was bound to happen. She had told me that I was too smart and sensible for my young age.

Let's see how she feels after today.

"I thought your lack of balance wouldn't get worse until you couldn't see your feet anymore." Alice said as she pulled me into a hug letting me the joke was in jest. "How are my apples doing today?" she asked as she playfully patted my stomach.

Alice swore that I was having twins while Rose swore that I was having a girl. I just wanted a healthy jellybean at this point. One. Two. Boy. Girl. None of that altered. "JB and I are headed for the house of doom." I told her playfully as the hottie that had caught me a few minutes before joined our group.

"Oh! Rose told me you texted your mom the news. Hopefully she's more supportive than the apples father." She said as she looked her arm through the hot dudes arm.

I nodded in agreement as I moved my eyes from Alice's face to where she had joined arms with the hottie. "Care to explain this? Stepping out on Jazz so soon?" I teased.

"No that would be gross since this is my cousin, Edward. Cuz, Bella. Bells, my cousin Edward." She said motioning between us.

Well this just got interesting. I thought as I reached out to shake Edwards hand which he brought to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. "Nice to officially meet you, Princess."

Snatching my hand from his I walked over to the driver side of my car opening the door. "Who's riding?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

To my utter shock my mom was actually sitting in the living room in sweat pants with her hair in a sloppy bun when I got home from school. "Hi, Mom." I told her as I scooted on to the kitchen for a snack.

Once I had my sandwich made I grabbed a bottle of water and made my way to the living room sitting in the big chair opposite my mom who was curled up on the couch. "You okay?" I asked nervously.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not okay. You're pregnant and obviously pretty far along." She said pointing to my rounded stomach.

I nodded as I chewed my sandwich. "15 weeks. It happened 4th of July." I told her honestly.

"You've obviously decided to keep the child."

How astute her observations were. I nodded as I ate my sandwich. "You haven't told your father." Again I simply shook my head. "You have an appointment tomorrow morning at 9:30 with Doctor Gerandy." I nodded before taking a swig of my water.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Mom. I just was tired of being the only virgin amongst all my friends. I wanted to see what all the hype was about sex." I explained calmly so she would realize I wasn't going around sleeping with just anybody and everybody.

She nodded. "Who's the father?" she asked bluntly. "This is his problem too."

I shook my head as I unlocked my phone so I could pull up Jake's message that still haunted me. "Look what he told me!" I said giving her the phone. "I don't want him anywhere near me or my baby."

"Jacob Black is the father of this baby? Billy Black's son?" my mom asked handing me my phone back.

I nodded as I took a drink of my water. "Yes but as far as I'm concerned he is nothing more than a sperm donor."

My mom sat up shaking her head. "Let's get through the doctors appointment in the morning then we can discuss what needs to be done and how we are going to handle this situation."

Those words didn't settle well with me. "JB is NOT a situation to be handle. He, she, or they are innocent little babies that are the result of a failed condom and peer pressure." Once I was finished I all but ran to my bedroom slamming the door before collapsing onto my huge bed. When we had moved into this house Phil had told me I could have the second master suite that sat in a whole other wing of our house from their bedroom. This house was ridiculous and just a show piece for his friends and the social circles of the rich and snooty. It was six bedrooms with two master suites, seven bathrooms, and over 5,000 square feet of high tech bullshit. My bedroom at Charlie's would fit in just my bathroom.

 _ **Well that just went over sunshine and rainbows!**_ I texted Alice as I lay on my bed contemplating my future as a single teenage mother.

 _ **Sorry, Princess, Ali is busy imitating a succubus atm. May I ask what happened?**_

So NOT Alice.

Huffing a sigh of irritation I began to type a reply back to the annoying cousin of my best friend.

 _ **You may ask all you want but it doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you. Are you blind or deaf or mentally retarded?**_

There had to be something wrong with this guy to be concerned about me. Especially since I am knocked up at 16 by another man that for all he knew was still in the picture.

 _ **I do wear contacts/glasses but I have 20/20 vision with them and they were in today. My hearing is perfect. And other than some emotional wounds I am all intact upstairs. Why do you ask?**_

This guy is unbelievable!

 _ **I'M PREGNANT!**_

These days the only time a guy even looked at me or talked to me it was to see if it was true that pregnancy made women horny.

 _ **Like I said, Princess, my contacts were in today. Am I not allowed to talk to you or be nice to you, or anything because you're pregnant? Last I checked it takes 2 to make a baby and it's not something that is contagious.**_

His kinds words were too sweet. There had to be a hidden agenda behind them.

 _ **What do you want? Just to clear up a few things…I'm not easy. I'm not at the horny stage of my pregnancy. I don't have sex with random guys. I don't give blow jobs or hand jobs or any of the sort for any amount of money.**_

That was sure to dash his hopes and dreams where I was concerned.

 _ **I was just wanting a simple conversation with the smart and witty girl my cousin hasn't shut up about all summer long. Just to clarify a few things…being pregnant doesn't give you a free pass to be a cynical bitch to guys you just met.**_

I instantly felt bad for taking my sour mood out on him and for automatically assuming he was like all the other guys at our school.

 _ **I'm sorry, Edward. It's been rough since the news of my pregnancy hit the school circuit. I get propositioned at least three to four times a day because guys think I'm fair game now that I'm already knocked up. I'm really sorry for taking that out on you.**_

Once I had sent the text I got up from my bed walking over to my dresser pulling the small green octopus from the top of it. The small stuffed animal was 'Aunt Ali's' first gift to JB. I was almost back on the bed when my phone chimed with an incoming text.

 _ **I'm sorry that you are having to go through all of that. FYI: You being pregnant doesn't scare me or worry me. I felt drawn to you as soon as I saw you heading in our direction. My mother warned me about you...**_

70% certainty was good enough for Alice to go on a shopping spree for J&B after we left the doctors office. "Alice you should not be spending your allowance on me and the babies?" I complained as she tossed one pink item after another into the basket that I was holding. "What if they turn out to be boys?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Just mere seconds after rading that message I sat up and pushed the call icon on my screen. "Well hello there Princess."

"What do you mean that your mother warned you about me?" I said cutting to the chase.

Edward chuckled through the phone. "Calm down, Princess, it's not good for the baby. My mother had visions. Ever heard of Madame Esme?"

I gasped aloud because I had indeed heard of Madame Esme. She had become famous when her visions had helped located several missing children. I had been just a little girl when she had become a household name with her work with the police and the books she wrote. And when I got old enough I ordered every book she had written. "Wow. I have loved her books for years. What did she say about me?"

"Just that a beautiful brunette was going to alter my life in ways I never imagined." He said softly.

I huffed in annoyance because it could be any brunette in the world. Not me. "How do you know I'm that brunette, Edward? Brown hair is a very common hair color, you know."

"Ma told me that the beautiful brunette would literally trip into my world and upon first touch I would just know." He said confidently. "It's you, Princess, I promise. There is no doubt about that. Now I just have to work on getting you to believe me and trust my moms vision."

"Good luck!" I told him with a chuckle. "Why would you want to tangle yourself up with a girl who is pregnant with an idiots baby?"

The sigh Edward let out told me he was getting annoyed with me. "Are you in love with the baby's father?"

"Well no. Getting pregnant was just an unfortunate side effect of losing my virginity to a charming man-whore." I told him honestly.

"Then give me a chance? I'm not out for sex or anything of the like. Just allow me the privilege of getting to know the girl my cousin has bragged about for months. Please?" he asked practically begging me.

Just when I was about to tell him 'no' and to take his offer somewhere else I heard Alice yelling in the background "Say yes, Bella! Take a chance, girlie."

Alice had never led me astray so with a heavy sigh I agreed to spend some time with Edward so we could get to know one another. Later that night my mom told me she had a luncheon she couldn't miss so I would have to take myself to my doctors appointment.

The next morning at school Alice and Rose were pissed at my moms attitude and lack of priorities. "You are not going to that appointment by yourself." Rose said to which Alice nodded in agreement. We were walking to Art that we all had together.

"You guys don't need to miss classes because of me. I will be fine by myself. It didn't shock me at all that she didn't cancel her other plans." I told them as I tugged my bag up onto my shoulder some more before it was suddenly plucked out of my grasp. "What…?"

Edward stood behind me smirking as he shouldered my bag. "Good morning, Princess." He said as he reached forward touching my baby bump. "And baby."

Alice rolled her eyes while Rose shook her head while she smiled broadly. "JB. Not baby." Rose informed him as we started walking again.

"JB?" Edward asked curiously as he fell into step beside me.

Alice stuck her head around me with a smile on her face. "JellyBean."

"Cute." Edward said as we walked to class. I went to follow Rose and Alice into the room but Edward stopped me with a hand on my elbow. "See you later?" he asked handing me my backpack.

Smiling I shook my head. "No can do, Romeo, JB has a photo shoot to get to in a few hours."

"Photo shoot? During school hours?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

My body shook with the laughter I couldn't contain. "I was being a smart-ass. I have my first doctors appointment today at 10:30. I'm not sure if I'm coming back after the appointment or not. Just gonna play the day by ear." I explained as our 1 minute warning bell sounded. "You better get to class. Text me later!" I told him as I ducked into my class heading for my table.

Rose, Alice, and I left the school a little before 10 so we could make it across town to the building my appointment was in. "I'm so scared, you guys." I told my best friends as we rode the elevator up to the fifth floor.

"Why? I figured you would be excited to see JB." Rose quipped.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's almost as if this is making it more real for me. It's about to be documented on paper. And charged to my Dad's insurance."

"Have you told him yet?" Alice asked as the elevator doors slid open.

I shook my head. "No. He's gonna be so disappointed in me."

"Oh Bells. He may initially be disappointed because you aren't going to have the life he probably envisioned for you but J and B are going to win him over to your side." Alice said as she pulled open the door so I could walk into the waiting room.

I walked to the receptionist while Rose and Ali headed for some chairs. "I have an appointment at 10:30." I told the redhead sitting behind the counter.

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan."

She handed me a clipboard that had a huge stack of papers on it. "Fill this out and bring it back when you're finished. Do you have an ID and insurance card?"

I swapped my drivers licenses and insurance card for the clipboard of papers before join Rose and Alice. "This sucks." I told them as I began tediously filling in the paperwork.

An hour after we had arrived my name was called. "Here we go." I muttered as I walked hand in hand with my best friends through the door where a friendly nurse stood.

The unfortunate side of this first initial visit was that I had to listen to all the options available to me.

Abortion was a big NO for me. I didn't hold it against anybody if that is what they felt was best for them and their life but I just couldn't do it.

Adoption seemed an impossible option to me because I couldn't imagine not holding and kissing and loving on JB and I'd only been incubating her for 4 months.

Life as a single teen mom. This is what I was doing. This is the option that I willingly chose.

Now it was on to the fun stuff. Listening to the heartbeat and getting to see the baby that had been making my body change in ways I never dreamed of. Morning sickness had not been an issue at all but tender and expanding body parts is not something I got out of. Even at almost 16 weeks my breasts had almost double in size making them extremely tender to the touch and my hips had started hurting a little bit last week. My butt had also grown. Rosalie had pointed that one out the other day when I wore leggings to school.

THUMP thump THUMP thump

"What is that? An echo?" Alice asked excitedly as she gripped my right hand.

The ultrasound technician laughed and shook her head. "Not at all. The doctor said you were measuring big for 15 weeks 4 days so she asked me to check for multiples."

"Multiples?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

The ultrasound tech nodded as she flipped on the monitor that popped up a picture that showed two heads. "Twins. Identical twins from the looks of it." She said as she moved the wand around my stomach.

"Can you tell what they are?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

70% certainty was good enough for Alice to go on a shopping spree for J&B after we left the doctors office. "Alice you should not be spending your allowance on me and the babies?" I complained as she tossed one pink item after another into the basket that I was holding. "What if they turn out to be boys?"

Before she could argue her decision my phone rang from my back pocket with a familiar tune. "Shit. It's my Dad." I muttered as I passed the basket to Rosalie before making my way out of the store. "Hi Dad." I said as calmly as my nervous racing heart would allow.

"Isabella." He said in a tone that let me know he was disappointed in my actions of late.

The tears came uninvitingly and quickly spilled over my cheeks upon hearing that disappointment in my dad's voice. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry." I sobbed out as I all but collapsed onto the nearest bench.

"It's going to be okay. Who is the father?" he asked in that no-nonsense sense voice that made me spill the beans without any fight.

"Jacob. He told me to get rid of the problem, daddy, but I couldn't do that. I'm gonna have twins. The ultrasound tech was seventy percent sure that they're going to be identical girls." I rambled nervously.

My dad actually growled through the phone. "I'm going to strangle that horny mutt. I told him to keep his hands off of you and his pants on while you were here."

Sighing I swiped my cheeks before taking a deep breath and stepping into my new role of being a single mother. "Leave him alone, Dad. He wanted me to kill my children before they had a chance to be amazing. J&B and I don't need him in our lives. My girls deserve a father who will love them unconditionally and I may know a great guy who will do just that. I don't want or need anything from Jacob, Dad."

"Hmm. Welcome to parenthood, sweetheart. Now let's get logical here, why are you going to do about school?" he asked.

Unbeknownst to me our school had a program that partnered up with the local community college that allowed teen mothers an opportunity to finish school with their babies. I would spend half my day earning credits while caring for my babies and the other half of the day would be spent learning core subjects. Rosalie had been the one to tell me about it so I relayed that information to my dad to which he agreed was a great plan and then he got a call and had to go.

"I love you, Bella. If you need me for anything just call."

"Love you too, Dad. I'll send you copies of J&B's first pictures." I told him as I hung up the phone. Before I could fully slump back into the contour of the bench a voice had me smiling.

"Is it too presumptuous of me to assume I am the 'great guy' you were telling your dad about?" Edward asked as he sat next to me on the bench slinging his arm across the bench behind my shoulders.

I just rolled my eyes as I turned to face him, sitting sideways on the bench. "Why are you here?" I asked him in a deadpan voice.

"Alice called and said you were upset. I came here instead of going home." He explained as he reached out to touch my stomach, stopping a fingers width away from actually touching me. "May I?"

I ignored his last question as I cocked my head to the side. "Why would my being upset cause you to change your plans of chilling at home?"

He let his hand fall to his lap as he turned sideways, our bent knees touching. "I'm afraid the truth will cause you to run screaming far away from me but got deserve to know." He mumbled shaking his head.

Without thinking I slapped him on the knee. "What the hell are you talking about? Just spit it out or I'm going to take my agreement to give you a chance to prove yourself."

Sighing he nodded and looked at me. "Let me give you a little background information first. My dad told me it was just a quirky family trait that he never believed in until he touched my mom the first time. Our souls have connected. We're soul mates. I always just thought it was a funny story people told just to keep the ruse up but I felt it when I caught you yesterday." He explained in a ramble.

"Soul mates? I didn't feel anything different." I told him shaking my head.

He ran his fingers through his hair before extending his hands out to me. "Trust me. It doesn't hurt. It's more of a 'just knowing' feeling you get inside. I'm almost certain that of my parents and grandparents hadn't been talking about this since I could talk it would scare the crap out of me." He explained as he wiggled his fingers urging me to place my clenched fists in his.

Taking a deep breath I unfurled my fists and softly placed them in Edwards. Immediately I was bombarded with images.

Me sitting on a porch swing of a house I didn't recognize while Edward pushed two little girls on the swing set.

Seeing a bare chested Edward laying in a bed sleeping as I reached over running my fingers through his hair, my rings glistening in the morning sun.

Edward kneeling in front of my extended stomach kissing the rounded portion while two sets of little hands rubbed on each side.

Me sitting content leaned against Edward as a movie flickered on the screen in front of us.

My dad twirling me around the dance floor while I wore a beautiful white dress. My wedding day.

Gasping for air I yanked my hands from Edwards. "I thought you said it was just a feeling? What the fuck were those visions?" I asked as I leaned back away from him slightly.

"That's all you, baby. I don't get visions. For me it is just a feeling of certainty that you and those girls are meant for me." He said placing his hand on my stomach, without waiting for me to give him permission.

"I should have known Alice wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. By the way, I don't like seeing the future before it happens. If that happens every time you touch me its gonna be a long life for you buddy." I told him as I stood up from the bench. "J&B want some ice cream, you coming?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

My whole world got turned upside down at week 20 of my pregnancy. When I walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast I found a note addressed to me laying on the counter.

 _Isabella,_

 _The unfortunate situation you have forced upon our family has caused Phil and I lots of undo stress and criticism. With that being said, we have decided to relocate to California. The house will be going on the market soon._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Phil_

I sat down at the bar with a heavy sigh. "Well jeez Mom, thanks for making my pregnancy easy and stress free like the doctor suggested."

Just as I was putting my cereal bowl into the sink their was a knock at the front door. Pulling it open I saw a woman dressed in a business suit standing there. "Can I help you?" I asked her as I stepped out onto the stone door steps.

"My name is Carmen Denali and I'm here to take pictures of the house so we can get it on the market. Are you the maid?" she asked raking her eyes over my body. At 20 weeks my stomach had almost taken on a life of its own.

"No. I'm the knocked up teen daughter that is going to be late for school because she is too busy entertaining the hired Realtor." I snapped at her before walking back into the house, slamming the door closed behind me. Snatching my book bag from the island I headed into the garage heading for school. I was nearly in tears by the time I pulled into the school parking lot. Once y car was in park I laid my head back on my headrest and let the tears come.

Ever since my mom married Phil I had been getting an extravagant allowance to cover up for her absence. From the age of 10 to 13 I got $200 a month. At 13 my allowance increased because I got a cell phone and was responsible for the bill, it increased by $150 a month. Then when I turned 16 it went up to $1200 a month because I had to pay for my insurance, gas, and car payment on top of my phone bill. My dads child support payments went into my account also. With responsible Charlie Swan as my father I was responsible with my money and saved most of it in a shoe box underneath my bed since mom and Phil had access to my account. Needless to say I had around $25,000 to my name. It still wasn't going t be enough to support myself and my girls until I graduated high school. A knock on my window snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he opened my car door.

Sighing I dropped my head onto my chest. "Everything. My mom left me this on the kitchen counter this morning." I said handing him the crumpled letter as I rubbed my tight stomach. My head was spinning and hurting with thoughts of the future.

"What a heartless bitch. We will figure this out after your appointment, okay baby?" Edward said as he cupped my face in his hands. "Please don't stress about this. It's not good for J&B."

Taking a deep breath I nodded as I looked at him. "Thanks." I said as I smiled at him.

"Don't thank me just yet. I got a call from my dad this morning. I have to go back to Chicago. My flight leaves tonight." He said softly as he hung his head. Only a few people outside of his family knew why he had moved to Miami in the first place and I was one of those few people. His dad had wage four prostate cancer and was at the end of her rainbow. His mom had begged him to go to Florida so he could remember his dad the way he used to be, not the weak sick version he was becoming.

It was my turn to comfort him. "Can I come with you?" I asked softly as I cupped his face gently in my hands. We had been almost inseparable since that day at the mall but we had yet to progress further than gentle touches and hand holding. "I want to be there for you during this time."

Edward smiled as he placed a kiss to my cheek. "I would love that, sweetheart. Mom can meet J&B. I was scared to ask you to come with me." He said as a throat cleared from behind us.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rose asked with her hands on her hips.

Looking at Edward he nodded slightly. "Chicago. Leaving tonight." Over the past five weeks Edward and Rosalie had become like siblings. Bickering and arguing over the stupidest things, always trying to better up each other, and tighter than peanut butter and jelly.

"Oh Eddie. I'm so sorry dude. Count me in. I'll book the flights during first period." She said just as Alice and Jasper walked up to our little group, their interlocked hands swinging between them.

"Flights? Where we going?" Alice asked with a smile on her face.

Edward looked at me and in the guise of kissing my cheek he whispered in my ear. "She doesn't realize my mom is so bad." After actually kissing my cheek he smiled over at his cousin. "I'm taking Bella to Chicago for the weekend and Rose is tagging along."

Alice nodded in understanding. "I wish I could come with you guys but I have that dance thing on Saturday."

"Well I for one am glad that you will be sticking around town because I need you to look for me a place to live." I spoke up as I stood from the car.

That was all it took for Alice to forget all about us three going to Chicago for a long weekend.

More bad news came at my doctors appointment later that morning.

"Is this the father of these two?" the nurse asked as she got my weight and vital signs.

Edward placed his hand on my stomach as he smiled at the nurse. "The one and only." I just looked at him slack-jawed cause this was the first time he was referring to himself as the babies father.

"Well congratulations, both of you." She said as she led us down the hall to our room. "The doctor will be right with you."

"Thanks." I told her as I hopped up on the exam table and Edward took the chair beside it. As soon as the door clicked shut I turned to Edward. "Father, huh? When did you decide that?"

He had the audacity to chuckle at me. "The moment you invited me for ice cream after learning we were soul mates. That's when. Just didn't want to scare you off so I kept it to myself."

"Well at least the kids won't have a dummy for a father." I mused as the doctor walked in with a frown on her face.

High blood pressure.

Third dose of bad information for the day.

After a sonogram where it was confirmed that I was carrying identical twin girls Edward took me out for lunch before taking me home. We walked into a disaster. Boxes everywhere, big pieces of furniture wrapped in blankets and plastic, and lots of strange people walking around packing up the house. "What the hell?" I asked as I headed straight upstairs to my bedroom. Thankfully it was untouched aside from a stack of boxes just inside the door.

I called my mom as Edward sat on the edge of my bed pulling me between his legs. "Mom, what is going on?" I asked as soon as she answered her phone.

"Oh! I forgot to text you. The house sold within two hours of the posting. We have agreed on a quick closing and have fifteen days to get out." She chirped happily.

I scowled as Edward pulled me down into his lap. "Wow. Thanks for letting me know. I hope you have a happy life Mom. Bye." I said ending the call.

Fourth dose of bad information.

Thank God for great friends. After a quick call to Rose and Alice they came straight over and we had a packing party. Rose informed us that our flight was set to take off at 7:40 that night so we rushed through the packing of my room. "Where am I going to live when we get back from Chicago?" I asked my friends as we sat in my bare bedroom floor eating pizza.

Alice just smiled at me cheekily before handing me her phone. "I was talking to Mom earlier about looking for you a cheap place to rent and she suggested you staying in out guest house until you are out of school. What do you think?" she asked after a few minutes of me not responding.

"I'm thinking you lucked out in the parent pool and I lucked out in the best friend pool." I exclaimed as I pulled her into a hug.

One good thing to round out the day of bad things.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

November 18

Our flight was delayed.

"Take a walk with me?" Edward asked as he stood from his seat extending a hand out to me.

Smiling at him I put my hand in his as I pushed myself up from my chair. "Of course."

We walked silently, our joined hands swinging between us, for several minutes. He pulled me to a stop in front of a set of windows overlooking the runway. "Trust me?" he asked softly as he cupped my head gently between his hands.

"With all three of our lives." I told him as I placed my hands on his arms. He glanced from my eyes to my lips and back again. "Don't kiss me just because you're scared and nervous."

He smiled down at me shaking his head. "I'm going to kiss you because it's all I can think about when I'm near you."

I nodded as I slid my hands to his waist gripping the T-shirt he wore for the flight. "Okay." I whispered as he bent his head towards mine.

The feel of Edwards lips on mine was nothing like what I felt when Jake had kissed me back in July. Edward slid his lips along mine for what seemed like hours but was just mere minutes. He pulled away with a few simple pecks. "That was well worth the wait." He hummed against my hair as he lulled me tight against his chest.

"Hmm." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist just as our flight was called over the intercom. The flight to Chicago was uneventful and I slept with my back against the window and my legs stretched out across Edward and Rosalie who argued over which movie to watch. "Wake up, Princess. We're getting ready to land." Edward said as he rubbed my stomach.

The bitter cold wind is the first thing I noticed when we stepped out of the airport with out suitcases. "Holy shit it's freezing here." I muttered between chattering teeth.

Edward wrapped his jacket around me the best he could but it still wasn't enough to fully block the wind. "You get used to it."

"Fuck that. I'll stay in Florida." Rose said as she held her hand out to flag down a cab.

We all crammed into the backseat of the cab while Edward rattled off his address. "You ready to meet your future in laws?" Rose asked as we watched the frozen scenery pass by.

I nodded. "I am. I'm trying to stay calm because of my blood pressure at today's appointment." I told her as I caressed my stomach hoping to encourage my girls to give me a solid kick or punch so I could feel them.

Rose nodded. "Your Mom sure isn't helping the situation any."

"I'm done with her and her antics. She acts like I'm the only teenager to ever get knocked up out of wedlock." I said as we pulled up to a security gate.

I watched bemused as Edward climbed from the cab to enter the security code that allowed the gates to open. "Home sweet home." He said with a roll of his eyes as he climbed back into the car.

Since it was well after midnight we tried to be quiet as a mouse but apparently it didn't work. "Edward? Is that you, son?" called a soft feminine voice.

Edward smiled as he headed for the dark wooden double doors to our left. "Hi, Ma." He whispered as he opened the doors.

I watched as Edward wrapped the slender woman in a huge hug picking her feet off the ground in his exuberance. "I've missed you too, my sweet boy." She said patting his cheek once he sat her feet back on the ground. "Now introduce me to the beautiful young ladies I've heard so much about."

Grabbing Rosalie's hand I stepped fully into the room. "Hi." I whispered as I stepped to Edwards side.

"Ah. Isabella. You are indeed more beautiful in reality than in my head." The woman who had been an idol of mine said before tugging me in for a quick hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen. I don't feel very beautiful these days though your son reassures me daily that I am." I told her as I returned her hug before pulling back.

"Please call me Esme, dear. And just because my son is in Florida doesn't mean he should forget his manners. I'm glad he found you so quickly." Esme said before turning to Rose. "You must be the sister from another mother my son talks about."

I saw Edward slip through the door at the other end of the room while Esme chatted with Rose and I. Esme led us into the kitchen while Edward visited with his father. "I know it's late but do you girls want a snack before bed?"

Rose and I both nodded. "Yes ma'am that would be great." I said as I slid onto a bar stool next to Rose.

As Esme starts preparing our midnight snacks of grilled cheese I lay my head on my folded arms as I felt the length of the day catch up to me. "Are you okay, sweet girl?" Esme asked as she slid a small plate in front of me.

I smiled in gratitude. "Just tired. It's been a really long day."

Rose scoffed next to me. "Don't let her sugarcoat her hellish day. She's gotten kicked out of her house, abandoned by her mother, told she has high blood pressure, and flew to Chicago to support her qboyfriend during his trying time." Rose said summing up my overall crappy day.

Esme smiled as she slid Rosalie's plate to her. "Then a snack and bed is in order for both of you. Would you two like to share a bed?"

Rose shook her head. "I can't sleep with that girl. When we have sleepovers I always take the floor or the couch. She's a horrible bed partner."

I just laughed as I chewed my bite of deliciousness. "I don't toss and turn as much now." I explained as I rubbed my large stomach.

"Can I find that out for myself?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**My posting schedule will pick up as I just finished this story last night. There are 13 chapters total so not too much further to go. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Are you okay?" Edward asked softly in the dark of the room as we lay side by side in his bed.

I nodded then chuckled when I realized he couldn't see my movements in the dark of the room. "I'm fine but I am curious about something."

His chuckled vibrated the mattress. "I'm an open book, Princess."

"Have you ever shared this bed with other girls?" I asked softly.

I gasped in surprise when his lips landed on mine. The kiss quickly escalated with our tongues tangling and lips sliding and teeth nipping. When breathing became a necessity he pulled back, his erratic breaths fanning my face. "I've not been a saint, Isabella, but I've also not been a man slut either. You are the only girl I want to share a bed with for the rest of our lives."

I giggled as I pecked him gently on the lips once more. "Real smooth, Romeo, real smooth."

Sleep did eventually find us but as Rosalie had warned I quickly began tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. "Come here." Edward whispered into my ear in a sleep roughened voice.

He pulled my back firmly against his chest before sliding one of his legs between mine as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Sleep tight, Princess."

I was shocked to find us in the same position the next day. "Well look at that. Seems I found a cure for your rough sleeping habits." Edward mumbled against the back of my neck as he tightened his grip on my hip where his hand was.

"Looks that way." I mumbled as I stretched my arms and legs out as I woke up. As I blinked my eyes open I rolled over to face him, my extended stomach forcing me to scoot back on the bed some. "Did you sleep okay?" I asked him softly as I reached out to touch the purplish circles beneath his eyes.

"No but it wasn't because of you." He admitted softly as he run his hand through his hair.

"Your dad?" I asked tugging his hand from his hair before he could yank it all out.

He nodded. "He looks bad, Bella. He's gotten much worse in the two months I've been in Florida."

I wrapped my arms around him as best I could. "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you. If I could change it for you I would." I whispered against the top of his head as he curls in to me.

"Be mine. That will make me happy. Let me be there for you and these babies. Let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated, the way my dad was with my mom." He said passionately as he pulled back to look me in the eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion because I thought with all the souls connecting stuff that I didn't have much say so in whether I was his or not. So to satisfy my curiosity I decided to voice my thoughts.

He smiled at me. "That's true on some level but it would make things so much easier if you are a willing participant in the romancing."

Before I could answer him the bedroom door swung open revealing a furious and rumpled Rosalie. "Tell me BROTHER why there is a hairy ass behemoth in the bed I was using?"

In the blink of an eye Edward was up and out of the room leaving Rose and I with matching looks of confusion. "Em! You're here?" we heard yelling as a door slammed open.

"Who's Em?" Rose asked as she joined me in the warm spot Edward had vacated.

I shrugged my shoulders as I climbed from the bed. "The only thing I know is that I have to pee and J&B are hungry." I said walking into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Rose and I walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later still dressed in our warm pajamas to find Esme crying at the kitchen Island. "Oh God!" I exclaimed as I rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Esme?" I asked as I placed my hand on her back. "Is it Mr. Cullen?" I asked, slightly scared of the answer.

She shook her head as she took a deep breath. "No, Carlisle is still here with us. Edwards older brother finally came home after being gone for the past four years."

"Is that who was in the bed with me this morning?" Rose asked as she grabbed some glasses from the cabinet before going to the refrigerator pulling out the orange juice.

Esme looked at Rose alarmed. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't even know he was here until I woke up this morning."

Rose shook her head as she poured three glasses of juice. "It's no big deal. Just didn't expect to wake up with a man in my bed. I didn't even know Edward had a brother. He's never spoke of him since we've known him."

Esme sighed as she sipped the juice Rose slid in front of her. "Emmett is quite a bit older than Edward and left home the day he turned 18. He wasn't even out of high school yet when he moved out. Do either of you follow hockey? College or professional?" she asked softly.

Both of us shook our heads as we waited patiently for her to continue. "Emmett has always had a competitive streak in him but I encouraged him from a young age to channel it into doing something productive. He took to hockey like a fish takes to water. Carlisle didn't think that Em going to college for sports was a good idea. It all blew up when he officially accepted a full-ride scholarship to and changed his last name to McCarty, my mother's maiden name. That was six years ago. He came home the first two years at every holiday and school break to see me and his little brother and to rub hockey into his Dad's face because he was becoming a well known player in the world of college sports."

"So Emmett is 24?" I asked just to make sure I had the math figured up right.

Esme nodded. "Yes, he will turn 25 in April and Edward will turn seventeen in June. When is y—"

"Ma!" a booming voice interrupted her mid sentence.

She spun around on her bar stool and was immediately swept up into a huge set of arms. I watched as Edward stepped around his brother as he swept their mom off her stool and into the air. He stepped up behind me, caging me in with his arms as he pressed his cheat flush against my back kissing my shoulder. "This is not how I envisioned this morning going." He whispered against my ear.

I leaned back into him handing him my half full glass of juice. "Why have you never mentioned your brother?" I asked as Rose played with her phone, not at all bothered by essentially being a fifth wheel.

"Because I want people to like me for me not who my brother, mother, or father are. They are all famous in a certain way in their professions. My dad was the top neurosurgeon in this state as well as the surrounding one. My brother is a big hockey star and well you know who my mom is." He said softly as we watched his mom pat Emmett on the cheek before heading for the fridge.

"HOLY SHIT! You're that Emmett McCarty?" Rose screeched as she showed me her phone with a picture of Emmett wearing a Minnesota Wild Jersey.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

November 21

Watching my best friend who normally has a tough as nails exterior flirt with Edwards older brother caused me to roll my eyes as the four of us sat in the den watching a movie. "Can u believe this?" Edward whispered against my ear as we snuggled on a bean bag chair since Emmett and Rose took the reclining chairs.

"I can from him but not her. I didn't think she would ever turn into a giggling typical female. Hell, I didn't think it was possible after the way she threatened my balls when I first met you." He whispered into my hair as he ran his hand softly over my stomach. "Have you felt them move yet?"

I shook my head as I pushed around on my stomach trying to get my babies to respond. "No." I pouted as my poking didn't cause any movement. "The doctors aren't worried so I guess we shouldn't be either."

"Very true, Princess. Would you go somewhere with me?" he asked as the movie credits began to roll on the screen.

Turning to look at him I raised an eyebrow at him. "Outside?"

He chuckled but nodded. "Yeah. We'll be in the car most of the time. I want to share something with you before we head home in a few days. Plus, I'll be there to keep you warm too."

"It must mean a lot to you if you are willing to drag the three of us out in the freezing cold so my answer is yes." I said softly before pecking him on the lips.

An hour later found me bundled in one of Emmett's thick hoodies, Esme's gloves, hat, and boots. "Where are you taking us?" I asked as I watched him drive slowly down the snow covered streets.

"My mom used to bring me here before my Dad got sick. While Em had a fondness for sports and competition I would rather stick my head in a book and learn new things. My mom brought me here all the time. She would sit in the winter garden sipping her coffee while I perused the books finding my pick of the week." He explained as he parked in front of a huge brick building with a glass structure on top. "Welcome to the Harold Washington library."

I was in awe at the amount of books and knowledge loaded onto row after row of books as Edward walked us towards the elevators. "I could spend weeks in here and never get bored." I whispered to him as we stepped onto the elevator where he punched the number 9.

"Me too, princess, me too. But today I wanted to sit and talk with you away from our friends and family." He said seriously.

I cocked my head at him. "This sounds serious, Edward. You're making me nervous now."

He dropped a kiss to the side of my head. "It is serious but I think it's a good serious." He whispered as the elevator doors slid open revealing an amazing glass enclosed structure that made you feel like you were outside but with the comforts of being inside.

I spun a circle trying to take it all in. "This is absolutely gorgeous, Edward." I told him as I wandered further into the space.

He followed me around as I walked around taking everything in before guiding me to a pair of chairs in a semi-secluded area. "Bella…" he starts but stops only to shake his head as he ran his fingers through his hair tugging on it.

"This isn't good for J&B, Edward, so just spit it out for God's sake." I grumbled as I rubbed my stomach trying to calm myself down.

He sighed loudly before reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out a small blue box that I recognized as a Tiffany's box before dropping to his knees in front of me. "Marry me?" he whispered as he looked up at me nervously.

I'm sure I looked like a fish with the way I kept opening and closing my mouth. "Umm…"

He set the box down as he scooted forward until his cheat was flush against my knees. He placed his hands over mine. "I know it's quick but I also know that it's meant to be. These girls were meant to be mine, DNA or not. Please just say yes and we can have as long of an engagement as you want." He pleaded softly just as I felt a flutter in my stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

November 24

"Welcome home, Princess." Edward whispered in my ear pulling me from my slumber. I groaned as I sat up straight in the seat blinking my eyes open as I stretched as best as the confines of the car would allow.

Looking around I noticed we weren't at the Brandon's unless they had moved in the five days we had been in Chicago. "Where are we, Edward?" I asked as I sat up looking out the windshield at the gray stucco house that sat before me.

"Home." He said with a smile as he killed the engine.

Glancing from the house to Edward several times did nothing but add fuel to my temper. "What in the HELL did you do? I haven't consented to being your wife yet!" I snapped at him angrily.

He held his hands up in surrender before turning sideways in his seat. "Let me explain. Aunt Lillian called yesterday explaining that the renovations were being stalled by asbestos and mold so I had Alice look into rentals in the area. This is the one I picked from the list."

The tears came unwillingly and poured down my face. "I can't afford to rent somewhere, Edward. That was why living in the Brandon's pool house was perfect." I complained as I wiped away one stream of tears just for it another to appear in its place immediately.

"You may not be able to alone but together we can. Princess, when are you going to get it through your thick skull that you are not alone anymore." He said softly as he reached over swiping my cheeks clear of tear tracks. "I'm here for the long haul. Wanna go look inside?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay." I conceded softly.

The house was perfect. Smaller than I was used to but still perfect for me and the girls. And Edward. I found out when we entered the third bedroom that it was the one he was taking, giving me the master. The thought of us living together hadn't crossed my mind when he mentioned that "we" could afford to rent if we did it "together". The place came with appliances only so now we would have to figure out the furniture issue. I had my bedroom suit and a rocker but not much else furniture wise. "Are we allowed to rent a place at 16?" I asked as I scooted myself onto the kitchen island counter.

He shook his head. "No. But when I explained my suggestion to my mom she agreed to sign the lease for us. She also called your dad and got him to agree to this spur of the moment plan too. There is a signed lease for 12 months on this house." He explained pulling some papers out of a kitchen drawer handing them to me. I cried at seeing Charlie's name underneath Esme's on the long term lease agreement.

"This is amazing, Edward." I whispered to him as I read over the paperwork. "I don't wanna ruin this moment but we're tired. Are we sleeping here or at the Brandon's?"

That was the first night spent in our house. We shared my bed since it was the only piece of furniture in the house but I couldn't deny that I slept better with Edward wrapped tightly around me from behind. Edward and I decided to stay home from school the next day which turned out to be a good decision since Alice had gone ahead with ordering the internet and cable to be hooked up that day without informing anybody. After the cable guy left I looked around the empty living room and sighed. "Should we go get some furniture?" I asked Edward who was leaning against the counter looking sinful in just low riding jeans and nothing else. No socks. No shirt. No boxers.

He shrugged. "That's up to you, Princess. If you want to wait until this weekend we can or if you feel up to it we can go knock it out today."

I nodded. "Today. That way we can relax this weekend." I told him as I wound my hair up on top of my head.

Who knew that shopping could be so difficult. Hell, just deciding where to shop was a huge debate. Edward wanted to get brand new furniture that was going to cost an arm and a leg while I wanted to shop the local thrift stores since we would soon have two newborns. I won that argument when I told him that not only did babies make a lot of messes, they were also expensive. It took four stores to find something that was up to his tastes. We ended up with a dark gray microfiber sectional with three reclining sections, a set of wood and etched glass table pieces, a small round dining room table with four chairs, and Edward a bedroom suit for $1300.

Edward talked me into waiting on buying things for the nursery by explaining that a baby shower was in the works.

"I'm pregnant, Jackass, not helpless." I snapped at Edward as I snatched the bags of essentials that we bought at Wal-Mart from his hands before stomping into the house.

He followed after me with another handful of bags. "I was just trying to help, baby. I'm sorry if I offended you." He said softly as he sat the bags onto the counter.

I waved him off as I began emptying the bags. I felt like I was going to be doing laundry for days…once I found the laundry detergent.

Over the next few weeks we settled into what resembled a fairly normal routine. Breakfast, school, doctors appointments, dinner, bed. I had started the maternity program so I spent the morning at the high school and my afternoons at the community college learning domestic skills and parenting skills.

Edward and I made plans to go to Chicago and Forks for the holidays if the doctor cleared me for flying. I was 24 weeks pregnant and absolutely miserable. "On one hand I hope she clears me for travel and on the other I hope she doesn't." I admitted as we rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. The doctor that my mom had set me up with was friends with Phil so I had changed doctors when she had kicked me out. This was my third time seeing Dr. Fitzgerald and she was amazing and had just moved to the area from Utah so there was no chance of her relaying information to Renee or Phil.

"Either way we will have a memorable holiday together. Promise." Edward said as he guided us out of the elevator.

Once the nurse checked me in Edward and I were left in the sonogram room since it was time to peek in at our girls. "Well at least my blood pressure was good." I mumbled as I hefted myself up onto the exam table.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Edward asked softly as he rubbed a hand over my stomach where our girls were rolling all around inside.

I sighed heavily before looking him in the eyes. "I'm just nervous about going back to Forks."

He nodded in understanding. "I get that. What are we going to do if we see the douchebag while we're there?"

I shrugged because I honestly didn't have a clue. On one hand I wanted to terminate Jacob's rights to my girls but on the other I felt guilty because that would be taking away Billy's rights as their grandfather. "I guess we will just have to play it by ear." I said just as Doctor Fitzgerald walked into the room.

As the good doctor measured my stomach she asked the one question that everybody we knew was asking. "Have you picked out names yet?"

Edward looked at me grinning from ear to ear waiting for me to give him the go ahead. "Jordyn Alice and Brayden Rose."

"Those are beautiful names for beautiful little girls. Shall we take a peek at them?" she asked as she tapped on the keyboard that controlled the sonogram machine.

I was instantly curious because normally an ultrasound tech did the sonogram, not the actual doctor. "Is everything okay with the girls?" I asked as I gripped Edward's hand.

The doctor nodded as she smiled at me. "Yes, I just wanted to get as accurate of a size of each baby as I can because you are measuring bigger than I typically see at 24 weeks. You may just make big babies." She said with a laugh as she squirted the warm gel onto my stomach.

Edward and I kept our eyes glued to the screen as Dr. Fitzgerald ran the wand from side to side and top to bottom. When she was right below my rib cage something caught my eye.

"Was that another…"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

December 20

Hidden triplet.

Those two single words kept running on a loop in my head for the past two days since we found out we weren't just having two girls but two girls and a boy. A boy.

I had gotten fairly used to the idea of having twins but I didn't know how in the world I was going to handle having three crying screaming babies. "I've got to drop out of school." I told Edward on our flight from Denver to Seattle.

"Why do you think that?" he asked as he turned sideways in his seat to face me.

I glanced down to my stomach and then over at him. "We're going to have three newborns in roughly two months time, Edward. There is no way I can take care of them, keep up with schoolwork, and our house. I will join the online program and finish it that way."

"That's not technically dropping out, Princess. I've been thinking about doing the online thing too, so I can be around to help you with the kids."

I just rolled my eyes at him. "You're too good to be true."

When I saw Charlie standing on his front porch with his hands in his pockets I knew something was up. "This can't be good." I told Edward as he put our rental car into park.

"Maybe he's just excited to see you?" he asked nervously killing the engine.

I shook my head as I undid my seatbelt. Edward was out and around the car before I could slide my feet out. "Thanks." I told him as I gave him both hands to help pull me from the car. As we rounded the hood of the car I heard my dad gasp. "Geez Dad, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him the best my stomach would allow. I was so big that my wardrobe mainly consisted of leggings and oversize tops.

"Sorry kid, you kind of took me by surprise. I didn't expect you to be so…" he trailed of at my look and Edwards head shake.

"So what, Dad? Fat? Pregnant? Big? Humongous? Take your pick of verbs! I've heard them all in the past few hours." I told him angrily as I stormed past him and into the house. I made my way up the stairs to my old bedroom.

Sitting down on my childhood bed I let the tears come. I was so involved in my tears and anger that I didn't hear the foot steps coming up the stairs or my bedroom door clicking open and shut. "Well that was not the way I intended to meet your dad." Edward said as he sat beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I blubbered as I leaned into his body.

He simply wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he laid us back onto the bed.

Twenty minutes later I walked downstairs to speak to my dad while Edward took a quick shower. I found Charlie in the kitchen. As soon as he saw me he smiled before walking over to me wrapping me in a hug. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to look so pregnant. You are radiant though. I've missed you but you it seems you are in pretty good hands in Florida."

"I've missed you too, Dad. Do you want to share what has you stressed?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table propping g my feet in another chair.

He just smiled at me. "Am I that obvious?"

I nodded and smiled. "Standing on the porch was a dead giveaway. Not to mention having your hands stuffed in your pockets while standing there. I recognize it because I do it too. Now spill."

"Billy and Jake are coming for Christmas dinner." He mumbled with his head down.

"Why? Jacob has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want anything to do with these babies. He hasn't texted anything or called since he told me and I quote get rid of it." I said irritably.

He grimaced and I realized I had never disclosed that bit of information to him. "I'm sorry, Bells. I can call and cancel. Tell them something came up. It's just that they have been joining us for family gatherings since you and Jake were in diapers."

I shook my head. "Thanks Dad but let them come. This confrontation needs to be done sooner or later. Just never expected it to be this trip." I told him as I heard Edward clomp down the stairs. "I'm going to go wash the plane grime off of me then I will cook dinner. Something besides fish!" I told him as I got up from the table.

I ran into Edward at the bottom of the stairs. "Everything okay?" he asked as he ran his fingers along my cheek.

Shaking my head I leaned into his touch. "Not really. Jacob and Billy are coming for Christmas dinner."

"Why in the world would he invite that douchebag to dinner when it's imperative that your blood pressure stay under control?" Edward asked angrily as he took his frustration out on his still damp hair.

Reaching up I cupped his face in my hands, feeling his slight stubble under my fingers. "I asked the same thing and Charlie reminded me that's it's been a tradition for 15 years or more."

"I'm just worried about you, Princess, and our fantastic trio." He whispered to me before placing a quick kiss on my lips.

Smiling up at him I ran my hands through his hair. "Thank you but right now all I want is a shower and dinner. Your kids are acting like they didn't just eat on our way from Seattle."

He laughed at me. "Starting that already, huh? They're my kids when they're bad or annoying and yours when they're sweet and charming?"

I nodded. "You know it, buddy."

I'm not sure which was worse; being pregnant in high school or being a pregnant teen in a small town. "Who knew that Chief Swan's little girl would be a teen mom?" was the comment that broke my patience. We were shopping for Christmas dinner tomorrow at the local grocery store. Spinning around I saw it was none other than Mrs. Mallory. Although I hadn't lived in Forks permanently for almost 10 years I still heard the gossip on my visits.

"Hi Mrs. Mallory." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

She smiled back at me as her eyes trailed down to my stomach. "Bella, dear, how have you been?"

"I've been just great. How is Lauren? I missed her this summer when I was here." I said feigning interest when I had heard from Emily and Leah that Lauren had been sent to rehab.

Mrs. Mallory just smiled. "She had taken a vacation to visit her cousins in Montana. She's back home now."

Cocking my head to the side I smiled Emily at her. " Did her visit to Montana cure her little problem or did the abortion clinic in Port Angeles do that before she went to Montana?"

She gasped reaching out to slap me across the cheek but I expected it and caught her wrist. "I would hate for you to spend Christmas in jail for assaulting a minor, Mrs. Mallory. Don't make me call Charlie. He's fairly protective of me and his grandchildren these days."

"You little whore! At least my daughter was smart enough to take care of her problem." She seethed as she jerked her wrist away.

I cocked my head to the side as I smiled at her. "Do abortion clinics help with drug issues too?"

With that she stormed away from me and out of the store while Edward and I just chuckled before resuming our shopping. "How did you know about her daughter?"

"Charlie. He's as big a gossip as old women in a nursing home and he gets insider information. Rumor has it that she was arrested for indecent exposure on school property after prom last year." I explained as we went up and down each aisle getting what we needed for Christmas dinner the next evening.

"Who would have ever thought that tough Chief of Police was a gossip bee." Edward said shaking his head as we headed for the check-out.

We made it out of the store without anymore incidents and thought we were home free after a smooth lunch at the diner but that all went swirling down the drain when we pulled into the driveway. A familiar beat up old VW rabbit sat parked at the curb but was empty. "Jacob's here. I guess we're gonna do this today instead of tomorrow." I told Edward as we grabbed the grocery bags from the trunk.

"The date makes no difference to me but if he says one derogatory thing about you or our children I'm going to step in." Edward warned me as he took the bags from my hands before nodding at the bag of rolls left in the trunk.

I just shook my head at him before grabbing the rolls and closing the lid of the trunk. We walked in the front door together and straight past the living room into the kitchen where we emptied our hands of the bags. I was placing the rolls into the bread box when I heard a voice I hadn't heard since I left town back in the summer. "I thought I told you to get rid of that problem not flaunt your stupidity all over my hometown."

"Watch yourself, Jacob." I warned without turning around. I glanced over at Edward and saw his jaw was clenched tight and he was twisting the paper bag tightly in his hands. "I don't believe you've met my fiancée Edward." I said stepping over to Edward laying my hand on his arm.

He glanced at me shocked and I just smiled at him brightly before turning us together to face Jacob. "Thank you for being dumb enough to throw this beautiful woman away." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I saw Jake's eyes zero in on my large stomach. I was roughly the size of a woman was eight months pregnant with a single baby. "Don't even start denying that it's your baby because you will not like my comeback. I promise you that." I snapped at him before he could utter the first word.

Jacob sighed shaking his head. "I'm not. The size of your stomach just took me by surprise. I don't know what you want from me, Bella. I'm not ready to be a father." He said softly as he hung his head.

Narrowing my eyes at him I took a step towards him. "Not ready to be a father? How do you think I felt when the test popped positive? Or when the doctor told me it was twins? I definitely wasn't ready when they told us it was triplets. But you know what? Edward and I are sucking it up because there are three innocent babies that depend on us. As for you? I don't want a fucking thing from you!" I snapped at him as I rushed from the room and up the stairs.

I was out of breath before I made it halfway up the stairs so I just sat down on the steps. My heart was beating out of my chest and the babies were moving around rapidly so I leaned back propping my elbows on the step behind me as I took deep breaths to calm myself down. "Bells, you okay?" I heard Charlie ask softly from the bottom of the stairs.

Nodding I headed myself up off the stairs but the world around me began to spin and a sharp pain in my back caused me to gasp and pitch forward. "EDWARD!" I heard my dad scream as he caught me and my world went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**We're almost to the end...**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

FEBRUARY 27

One night in the hospital, a long mid-flight back to Miami, a cancelled trip to Chicago, five weeks of bed rest at home, a missed funeral, and four weeks of hospitalized bed rest is what Jacob's surprise visit got me. "It's time, Bella. Your little boy hasn't grew any in the past two weeks." Doctor Fitzgerald explained as she worked the sonogram machine that I had become very familiar with over the past month.

"It's still too early isn't it?" I questioned as I squeezed Edwards hand nervously.

Doctor Fitzgerald shook her head. "Not at all. You are 35 weeks and 1 day. It is a bit early than we would like but it is perfectly normal to deliver early with multiples. Factor in your young age and high blood pressure I would have to say you are pretty lucky to have made it this far. Now who's ready to meet some babies?"

An hour later I heard the first of what I was sure to be many cries. "Baby A is a beautiful little boy." Doctor Fitzgerald said as she held him over the blue separation curtain.

I couldn't help but cry as I saw a quick glimpse of his scrawling face before he was whisked away. "Landon Carlisle."

Our girls were born just a few minutes after their older brother and it wasn't long before the room was filled with our babies cries. "Are they okay?" I asked nervously.

Doctor Fitzgerald looked over the divider curtain. "They all are doing fantastic Bella. Breathing on their own and a great weight for triplets."

"Okay." I nodded as I relaxed slightly before turning to Edward who was sitting by my head. "Please go with them. I don't want them to be alone."

He immediately shook his head. "They are being looked after by a team of doctors and nurses. I want to stay with you."

When it was all said and done I won the argument and Edward followed the trio and left me to a team of doctors and nurses.

Five days after giving birth via cesarean section I was heading home for a whole new adventure. Life as a teen parent to triplets. Landon, Brayden, and Jordyn were coming home with me too which was a blessing and a curse all rolled into one crying screaming bundle. I sat in the front seat of the car while Edward snapped all of the car seats onto their bases while the babies showed us their dislike of the situation. "Thank God it's a short drive to the house." I mumbled as I fastened my seatbelt. I was beyond ready to go home since I hadn't been further than my hospital room in weeks.

"Hopefully they will calm down once we get going." Edward said as he shut the back door.

Everything about having triplets has been complicated. From figuring out how to fit three cribs into one bedroom to buying three car seats that would fit in our current cars to finding space in our house for three of absolutely everything. But our friends and family had helped us out more than anybody else and between us all our house was ready for three newborn babies. Or at least I hoped it was since I hadn't stepped foot in our house in over a month.

The car ride did indeed soothe the babies even though we were home fifteen minutes after pulling out of the hospital parking lot. "Please tell me that everybody we know isn't standing on the other side of our front door." I asked Edward as he helped me from the car. My incision, while healing, was still extremely sore and hindered my moving quickly or easily.

"I warned Alice that I would put pink food coloring in her shampoos and lotions if she threw a welcome home party today so it should just be one surprise guest that is here to help us out for the next few weeks." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled brightly because the only person that hadn't been to see me in the hospital was Esme. "Your mom's here?"

He nodded just as the front door opened. "Yep."

"Hi sweetheart. How are you doing?" Esme asked as she hurried to the car where I was still standing while Edward began undoing the babies car seats.

"Sore, excited, anxious, and tired." I told her honestly as she wrapped me in a gentle hug. My stomach was still big but it was more mushy now than hard so it was easier to hug her but I quickly realized it put pressure on my incision which caused me to hiss in pain.

Esme immediately pulled back in concern. "I'm so sorry. Let me help you in the house before I help Edward unload the car."

Just as I was getting settled on the couch Edward came through the open door with all three car seats hooked on his arms and their backpacks on his shoulders. "Been practicing?" I asked in amusement.

He blushed before nodding sheepishly. "Yeah, it just didn't seem right to leave one outside while I carried the others in."

"Just wait until they weigh twenty pounds each." Esme quipped from the kitchen as Edward sat the car seats in front of me.

"Guess I can quit going to the gym then and just start working out with these guys instead." He quipped back winking at me.

I watched as Esme whirled around to glare at Edward. "You will do no such thing Edward Anthony."

He just smiled at her before heading back out the door to finish unloading all the stuff we had accumulated over my month long stay in the hospital.

I never really understood when adults said time flies when your busy but I got it real quick over the first few weeks of being at home with the babies. Before I knew it we were just a few days from their six month mark.

"As much as I love your mother, I do wish she would go home so I can continue loving her." I complained to Edward as I sat on the edge of our bed. It was three o'clock in the morning and I had just got finished giving the babies their bottles and changing their chunky bottoms.

Edward just chuckled as he hugged his pillow.

Tossing my robe into the chair I crawled beneath the warm blankets where he pulled me into his warm arms. "I'm serious, Edward. It's been four months already. I thought she was just staying a few weeks. Not several months."

"I know, baby. She's just lonely in Chicago since Dad's passing and both Em and I are in other states." He explained yet again as he pulled me into his arms to soothe my ruffled feathers.

"Edward it's getting out of control. How are we going to learn to be parents of triplets if we're never left to fend for ourselves?" I asked quietly. "I will always be grateful for everything she has allowed us to accomplish but now it's time for her to figure out how to live her life without your dad. Our children will not be a replacement for him. I won't allow it." I told him firmly. In the months that Esme has taken up residence in our guest room Edward and I both completed out GED's instead of doing online courses for the next few years. Edward had went on to complete a medical coding and billing course so he could earn a little money without leaving the house.

"I'll take her for breakfast and talk to her in the morning." He acquiesced with a soft kiss to my lips.

I couldn't help but smile as I heard giggling and cooing come through the baby monitor that sat on my nightstand. Tossing the blankets aside I slipped from the bed, tugging my robe on as I headed across the hall to the nursery. "Morning ladies and gent." I told the babies who were laying in their cribs. All three babies had dark brown, almost black, hair, big brown eyes, and a slightly darker complexion than mine. For the first time since bringing the babies home from the hospital I was able to change, dress, and feed the babies by myself. As I sat in the middle of their floor watching as the suckled their morning bottles in their bumbo chairs I decided to snap a picture before sending it to my dad and Billy. While Jacob had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with our children I refused to take his idiotic actions out on Billy. He had never seen the kids in person but he had been over a few times that Charlie's girlfriend, Sue, had gotten him to FaceTime with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**While I do appreciate every single review that my stories get, it irritates me when guest reviewers write nasty reviews or something along the lines of "This would NEVER happen in real life!"**

 **Ummm...isn't that the point of reading and writing these stories? To get the happily ever after? To make everything turn out better than what it would if it happened in real life?**

 **Sorry for the mini rant...we're almost done with this story and I am working diligently on A Helping Hand.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

August 30

"How do you feel about getting married while we're in Forks?" I asked Edward as we sat in the middle of our bedroom floor folding all of the clothes and blankets we had deemed necessary for our first visit to Forks since the kids were born 6 months ago. We were flying to Forks for not only my birthday but to let Billy meet his grandchildren for the first time face to face. Esme was going with us to help with the babies while Alice, Rose, and Jasper were going as a last summer rendezvous before school started back for them next week.

Esme had decided to sell the house in Chicago and relocate to Miami to be closer to Edward, me, and the babies. After Edward had talked to her that fateful morning she came in and wrapped me up in a tight hug before apologizing for overstaying her welcome. She had quickly found a small two bedroom house a few streets over from us which worked out amazingly well.

Edward just sat there staring at me with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds before he swallowed deeply and his hear dropping smile lit up his face. "I've told you since day one that it didn't matter when or where it happened but it was destined to be. Is that what you want? A simple spur of the moment wedding?"

I couldn't help but smile and nod. "It sounds perfect. I'm sure it won't look spur of the moment with Rose, Ali, and Esme helping with everything."

"True." He said just as a whimper came through the baby monitor. "I'll get him."

DAY 1

We had just left the airport in Seattle, the kids were crying and cranky from all the travel, the 'adults' we're tired from all the travel, and I decided it was the perfect time to drop the wedding bomb on everybody. "We're getting married on Saturday." I said just as I let out a huge yawn.

Esme simply nodded with a tired smile on her face from her spot in the very back between Jordyn and Braden. Rose just shook her head but smiled her approval at me from her spot by Landon. Alice shot up from where she was leaning against the window on the other side of Landon. "Please tell me you are being crazy and irrational from sleep deprivation." She practically screeched at me.

I shook my head. "Nope. I've learned to function normally on less sleep but my angels have been sleeping through the night for over a month now." I told her as I turned back to face the front. Jasper was unable to come with us because he had to head to Texas for his great grandfather's funeral so Alice was pissy before the trip.

DAY 2

"Wake up, Bella! We have so much stuff to do and not enough time." Alice yammered as she shook my shoulder.

Cracking one eye open I glared at her. "Haven't you ever heard of sleeping when the babies sleep?" I mumbled before closing my eye again.

"This is what you get for trying to have a wedding in less than a week. Get up." She persisted.

This time I opened both eyes to get my annoyed glare across to my beat friend. "If your screeching wakes up any one of those sleeping babies you are on diaper duty for the duration of our stay. I am a mother first. I will get up when they do." I told her before rolling over and snuggling into Edwards warm bare chest.

All I heard was the soft click of our bedroom door closing as she left the room. "I'll have to remember the diaper trick." Edward mumbled into my hair just before we both drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later the babies were up and letting everybody know it. They were all crying and screaming as Edward and I carried them downstairs so we could get them a bottle. We kept a supply of fixed bottles in a mini fridge in their room at home to prevent these morning meltdowns. I hoped they weren't cranky all day because they were meeting Billy in a few hours. "What happened to my grandbabies?"

"Strange house, strange beds, and no bottles on hand." I told him as I handed him a red faced snotty nose Jordyn as I headed for the fridge.

As soon as they had their bottles the kitchen was silent as Charlie, Edward, and I each held a baby.

"Dad, we're wanting to get married this Saturday. Can we use your backyard to do it?" I asked softly, know this was the easy request I had for him. I also needed him to go with us to the courthouse when we applied for our marriage license.

He simply raised an eyebrow at me. "Is there a reason why you're wanting to get married so quickly?"

Edward and I both shook our heads. "No, Dad. Trust me when I say having children is the best form of birth control for a teenager." I explained to him as

"We haven't yet." Edward said as he grabbed the three empty bottles and headed for the sink to rinse them out with Landon on his hip.

Charlie just grinned at me before leaning over to kiss my cheek. "He's a good one, Bells. I'd be honored to host your wedding here."

"Good because we need you and Esme to go to the courthouse with us tomorrow to get our marriage license." I told him with a bright smile.

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Um…because I'm only 16 and Edward is 17."

He nodded. "I thought that you having the kids that u wouldn't need my signature anymore."

I shook my head. "Nope. Still need it."

"You got it then."

"Great. Where are Alice, Rose, and Esme?" I asked because they had spread out last night between the tiny guest room and the living room but were clearly not here this morning.

Charlie shrugged as he stood up. "Alice said something about shopping. Billy should be here in a little bit."

"Who's bringing him?" I asked because Billy was in a wheelchair and couldn't drive himself.

As soon as the question left my mouth I knew we were going to have a visit from Jacob as well. "You do realize he hasn't so much as called to check on them since we left here at Christmas, right? He is nothing but the sperm donor that allowed me to meet these amazing human beings I call my children. Edward. He is the one that stayed with me while I was in the hospital. He is the one that soothed my stress and concerns when I was on bed rest. He is the one that got up in the middle of the night when I could barely move from surgery. He is the one the children want when it's time for bed. Edward IS their father." I was panting by the time I was finished with my rant.

"Point taken, Bells. I will make sure he doesn't come in the house. He can drop Billy off and come back to get him." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "I just want to make this as easy as possible for everybody."

Edward stepped up behind me, laying his hand on my shoulder. "We appreciate that, Charlie. I don't mind if Jacob comes in with his father but just know that if he mouths off in any way I will knock him on his ass. Bella and our children are my priority, not making Jacob comfortable."

"Edward—" I began but he kissed me on the lips to stop my words.

"You have been adamant from the very beginning that you would not keep that side of their heritage hidden from them. These babies are lucky because they get three different grandparents. Each one can show them or teach them something different. You've said that yourself. Now let's actually do it. Suck up our anger, disappointment, and hurt feelings and do what is best for our children."

That's what we were doing two hours later, sucking it up for our children. Taking a deep breath I picked Brayden up off the bed where Edward and I were changing their clothes and diapers. "Ready?" Edward asked as he tugged Landon's jeans Up over his diaper.

I shook my head. "Not really but I guess we've stalled long enough." I told him as I tugged Brayden's Jean skirt back down over her onesie. Though our girls were identical twins, we had made it a point to dress them differently since day one. Today was no exception. Jordyn was dresses in a pink dress with white leggings underneath. Brayden was dressed in a blue onesie with a huge flower on her chest and a jean skirt. Landon was wearing an orange onesie and a pair of blue jeans. Gathering a girl on each hip I followed Edward and our son down the stairs. "I'm glad we live in a single story house." I mumbled as we stepped off the last step.

Edward chuckled but nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Stepping into the living room I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Jacob wasn't in there. "He's being respectful Bella." Billy said as his eyes bounced from baby to baby. "Boy, I don't know where to start." He chuckled nervously.

The girls buried their heads into my shoulders and tightened their grip on my shirt while Landon looked at his grandfather with curiosity. "Well I guess that settles it then." Edward said as he took Landon closer to the wheelchair.

An hour later we all laughed as Brayden tugged on Billy's long braid as he fed her a bottle. The laughter died down as the front door opened cautiously. "I'm sorry." Jacob muttered as he stood awkwardly in the foyer while his eyes locked on Brayden and his dad.

"Jacob." I said with a nod of my head and a quick glance before returning my attention to Landon who was dozing against my chest.

"They're so big." He said as he made his way to the couch by his dad.

Edward rolled his eyes. "They are just right according to last weeks appointment." He stated with a hard glare in Jake's direction until Jordyn started whimpering. "Daddy's sorry, sweet pea." He murmured as he pulled he to his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

I saw Jacob's hard glare at Edwards words. "Don't you dare start a pissing contest over my children."

"They're my kids too." I heard him mutter softly. I assume he didn't mean for me or Edward to hear him but before I could say anything Edward was handing me Jordyn as he stalked over to Billy taking Brayden from him and giving her to me as well.

"Please take them upstairs. I don't want them to hear what is about to be said down here." He said before kissing the top of my head.

As quick as I could I gathered all the babies up and headed upstairs where I promptly shut the bedroom door with a kick of my foot. The babies were crying from their slumber being disturbed and feeling their father's anger. "Shhh babies it's okay. Let's lay down up here together, huh?" I said as I lay them on the bed before crawling in after them, my body forming a barrier between them and the floor. When I heard the raised voices seeping up from downstairs I turned the music on to help drown them out. The music helped lull me to sleep as well as the babies.

Day 3

Unfortunately I was unable to escape Alice's clutches today. Edward had decided to take the kids to the park while Alice, Esme, and Rose drug me around Port Angeles shopping for wedding things. "Ali, I love you but I don't want or need any of this." I told her as we stood outside the door of a fancy dress boutique.

"You only get married once, Bella." She whined. Rose and Esme stood behind her hiding their giggles behind their hands.

I nodded in agreement. "You are right about that, Alice. So explain to me why it shouldn't be exactly like I want it. This is my wedding, not yours. I want to get married in my dad's backyard in a simple sundress and flip-flops."

"But that's so simple!" she huffed as she crossed her arms.

I nodded. "Exactly. When you have kids you will learn to appreciate the simple things in life." I told her as I turned my back to the store and headed towards the food court.

Day 4

"You ever thought of moving back here?" Edward asked as we sat on the grass while our kids squirmed around on their stomachs on the blanket in the rare beam of sunshine.

I shook my head. "Not really. Florida had been my home for so long I'm not sure how I could handle the weather up here." I told him as I shook the rattle at Landon who was on his hands and knees rocking. "What spurred that question?"

"Charlie. He made the comment yesterday that he hates you and the kids being so far away."

I sighed. "I've never really gave it much thought about leaving Florida since all our friends and now your mom is there."

"I understand. Leaving all you know is hard."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Day 5

The backyard was being transformed since our wedding was in 2 days. But to avoid the chaos Edward and I decided to escape with the kids. I followed the directions Charlie had given me and sure enough the red house he had told me about came into view. "Want to explain yet?" Edward asked as he watched me pull up alongside the truck that was parked in front of the small faded red house.

"I thought it would be nice for the kids to visit with Billy again before the wedding." I explained half of the reason we was here.

He looked at me between narrowed eyes. "Have you already forgotten the chaos from the other day?"

With a glance at his still wrapped hand I shook my head. "Nope, hard to forget that since our wedding pictures will most likely contain your wrapped hand." I told him as I hopped from the vehicle moving to the back to get the kids out.

"I warned both you and Charlie that I wouldn't stand for him bad mouthing you or the kids. I just held up my end of the promise." He told me as he pulled Jordyn from her carrier.

I nodded in understanding. "I know, Edward. I have some things I need to discuss with Jacob face to face. So I need you to do me a huge favor while we're here."

"What's that, Princess?"

After knocking on the door I turned to face Edward. "Stay inside with the babies and Billy."

"Bella—"

I shook my head just as the door opened. "I have to do this. For them and for me." I told him as I turned to see just the person I came to talk to. "Hello Jacob. We brought the kids to see Billy." I told him as I waved to Billy who was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of us.

Ten minutes later I was leading Jacob outside. "What's all of this really about? Are you suddenly wanting child support or something?" he asked as he leaned back onto the porch railing.

"Don't be a jackass, Jacob. I just want you to go see a lawyer with me tomorrow to voluntarily terminate your parental rights so Edward can officially adopt his children." I said as I crossed my arms angrily across my chest.

He cocked his head to the side, a habit my precious little boy had. "Now why would I do that? Those are my children, not his."

I leaned back against the house as I glared at him. "Really? Tell me then; what day were they born?"

He remained silent.

"How much do they drink in a day?"

Again, nothing.

"Do they sleep through the night yet?"

Not a word.

"What are their last names?"

He hung his head but said nothing.

"Who was born first?"

Point proven.

"You can be an obligatory cousin or something but you are NOT their father. Because you can ask Edward any of those questions and he immediately knows the answers because he has been there through it all. You can either meet me tomorrow to sign the papers or I can take you to court and have them terminated for child abandonment and disinterest and lack of financial support. The choice is yours." I told him as I laid a piece of paper with the lawyers name and the time for the meeting beside him before slipping back into the house.

Day 6

It was absolutely exhilarating to walk out of the lawyers office with the signed and motorized papers terminating Jacob's rights to my babies who were at Charlie's with a man who loved them so selflessly. "You look really happy Bells." My dad commented as we walked to his car.

I had brought him simply because I was technically a minor for a few more days. "I am. This should've been done the day they were born but I wanted to give Jacob a chance to prove himself one way or another."

"How did you become so grown up at such a young age?" he asked as he opened the car door for me.

"Living with Renee. I had to grow up and parent myself except for when I was here with you." I admitted honestly.

He sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry I didn't question things more."

"Don't be. Although I would've loved to go through my high school years like a normal teenager and not be a teen mother I wouldn't give my babies or Edward up for anything in the world." I told him once he had climbed in the drivers side.

He nodded in understanding. "I get that. Have you thought about college?"

"I have but it's not practical while the kids are so little because we feel like they deserve all-nighter our focus right now. Edward is planning to attend with his original class. That still gives us two years." I tried to explain.

"Sounds like you guys are on top of it. Have you heard from Renee at all?"

Day 7

"It is my great honor to present for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen." Pastor Webber said as Edward and I turned to face the small crowd of our friends and family. Jasper had flown in late last night as well as Emmett so my best friends were all bright smiles and flirtatious giggles.

Edward and I grabbed the little red wagon that held our precious babies. "I can't wait until we're all Cullen's." Edward said as we headed down the aisle.

"Soon, babe, very soon." I told him as we pulled the wagon straight into the house.

Looking around at the kitchen I had spent most of my summers in it hit me that I wanted my kids to grow up like I spent my summers. "I want to move up here."

"Okay. Want to move when our lease is up in a few months or after the babies are a bit older?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his arms.

Looping my arms around his shoulders I threaded my fingers into his hair. "Think we can find a place in under 3 months?"

"I've already got Mom and Alice and Rose on it. They've been looking since I mentioned it the other day." He admitted softly against my lips.

"Okay."

11 months later

"Are you ready?" I asked Edward who was in front of the bathroom mirror trying to tame his hair. It was a big day for him, for me, for our entire family. He was starting his college career today. I was too but I was only taking two classes and they were online so I wouldn't have to put the kids in daycare. Edward was taking a full course load of 5 classes though he only had actual class on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's.

He shrugged. "I've had to be the new kid before so I guess it's not really bothering me all that much. How are you doing? Nervous at all?"

I shook my head. When we first started looking at houses we were looking around Forks, to be close to my Dad, but Charlie was the one that actually talked us into buying in Seattle. It was close to the college campus and our friends. We were young and deserved to have access to a life, as did our kids. Charlie reminded us that Seattle was a lot closer than Miami was. "I'm fine, babe. Alice only has one class this morning so the kids and I are going to meet her for lunch." I hadn't really been left alone in our massive house with our walking and talking toddlers since we had moved in.

"Sounds like fun." He said sarcastically because when we moved into this house the first week of June, Alice and Jasper had come with us. They were going to be staying in the dorms during the school year and in our guest room during breaks. Rose opted to go to the University of Minnesota to be with Emmett.

I just smiled at him from my position on our bed. "It was you that opened your mouth, not me." I giggled as he stuck his tongue out at me before running and jumping on the bed on top of me.

"It's because I love you and I would do anything to make you happy." He whispered sweetly into my ears as I giggled at his silly antics. We may be married and the responsible parents to three 18 month old children but we were also just 18 years old. Well, Edward was 18 while I still had a few weeks before my 18th birthday.

4 years later

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" I heard as I scanned the crowd of people crammed into the stadium. Finally I spotted my three little ones pulling on their grandparents hands. Today marked a big day for all of us; Edward, myself, Alice, and Jasper all graduated. Next week we were all flying to Minnesota to see Rose walk in her graduation, which was going to be a sight to see since she couldn't see her feet over her growing stomach.

Once I was in arms reach I was pulled in various directions for congratulatory hugs as the kids tugged on my skirt. "Mama, where's Daddy?" Landon, my shy little boy asked me softly.

"He's around here somewhere buddy. You need something?" I asked as I lifted him up into my arms as the girls crawled in Billy's lap, giggling at something he said.

"The bathroom." He said as he scanned the crowd for Edward.

"I can take you. It's no big deal." I told him as I began heading for the public bathrooms.

He immediately began shaking his head quickly. "No, Mama. Not here. I need Daddy."

"Why, son? I've helped you on the bathroom since you could walk." I explained. I was curious to see where this was heading. Since they started preschool they picked up on the habits of the other children and the teachers.

"Boys and girls aren't supposed to go into the same bathrooms except at home." He explained as he looked at me strangely.

I smiled at him. "It's okay for little boys to go in the bathrooms with their mother's."

He still wasn't buying it and thankfully I spotted Edward's messy head of hair heading out way. "Well buddy you're in luck because here comes Daddy." I told him as I pointed to Edward.

"Daddy!" he called out loudly.

When Edward was close enough Landon launched himself into his arms whispering urgently into his ear. Edward chuckled and headed for the bathrooms as I made my way back to the girls and their collection of grandparents. Esme had met and married a nice restaurant owner last year, Owen, which just added to the collection. "Bathroom, girls." I ordered as I held my hands out for them. Aside from their darker complexion you would never question their heritage because they all three had dark brown hair and big brown eyes, like me.

I found Edward leaning against the wall outside the bathroom entrance so I shooed the girls into the bathroom by themselves. "Use the bathroom, flush the toilet, and wash your hands with soap and water." I told them as I let the door shut behind me.

"He want privacy?" I asked Edward as I leaned into his side.

He nodded. "Yeah, apparently since there is no walls around the toilet only one person needs to be in there." He said chuckling.

"Well, maybe this next one won't be so finicky about bathroom usage."

THE END!


End file.
